Huevos fritos con bacon
by Erised Black
Summary: Frerard A Frank le gustan los huevos fritos con bacon antes de los conciertos. Pero sólo va a cambiarlos por una cosa. Dedicado a sipi-looser porque fue su cumple.


**Huevos fritos con **_**bacon**_

**Por Erised Black**

Todos los famosos tienen sus manías, a fulanito le gustará comerse diez cajas de bombones tras terminar un concierto, a menganita le gustará que la lleven en limusina sin cruzar nunca hacia la izquierda; vamos, manías locas pero que se pueden permitir.

Pues Frank Iero, por no ser menos, también tenía sus manías.

Nada más llegar a un nuevo hotel, se veía casi _obligado_ a lanzar sus calcetines, los que llevaba puestos, en su dormitorio. Antes del concierto, tenía una cita con ciertas substancias ilegales, no muchas, pero sí algunas.

Y, quizás el más extraño de todos, si tenía un concierto, a las tres de la tarde tenía que cocinar huevos fritos con _bacon_.

No, no era una manía, era casi una obsesión.

Una ineludible obsesión.

Todos los miembros del grupo, y del staff, se acordaban de aquella vez en Edimburgo, en Escocia, donde debían realizar un concierto benéfico. Ningún problema, aparentemente, pues el concierto era a las dos de la tarde.

Y, una hora más tarde, Frank _necesitaba_ comer sus huevos fritos con _bacon_.

-Me niego- repitió el guitarrista, cruzándose de brazos, cuando Gerard le suplicó, casi arrodillado, que olvidara por una vez los malditos huevo.

-Además, son malos para la salud- añadió Mikey.

La mirada fulminante del guitarrista lo obligó a callarse de nuevo.

-A ves, no te digo que no te comas los huevos- intentó explicarse el cantante, en un tono que pretendía ser coherente, aunque no encontraba coherencia a aquella conversación-, sólo que te los comas o antes o después del concierto.

-Me niego- redundó otra vez.

-¿Y porque no se los come a mitad del concierto?- intervino Bob.

-Oh si, lo más normal del mundo- repuso Ray, entre irónico y burlón-. Mientras tocamos _This is how I disappear_, Frank desaparecerá, se comerá los huevos, y volverá. Nadie lo va a notar, y si preguntar, diremos que era una _performance_ de la canción.

-Pega con la letra- murmuró Mikey-: _And without eggs is how Frank disappears._

Bob escondió una risita, al ver que Gerard fulminaba a su hermano con la mirada.

-Me refiero a que puede comérselos entre canción y canción- explicó el batería-. Pero que vaya con cuidado de no mancharse, o se pensarán que tiene algún problema extraño.

Frank se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba sentado, miró a Gerard una milésima de segundo, y sonrió al resto del grupo.

-De hecho, hay algo que puedo intercambiar por los huevos, pero debo hablarlo a solas con Gerard, así que andando.

Parecieron todos reacios a moverse, pero al final, uno a uno, fueron desfilando por la puerta de la habitación de hotel donde se alojaban. Sólo quedaron Gerard y él.

-Dime, ¿Qué cosa es esa que puede hacerte cambiar?- preguntó suspicaz el cantante, que ya se olía un poco por donde iba su compañero.

Frank volvió a sentarse en el sillón, lo más cómodamente que pudo, y clavó su mirada en la del cantante intensamente. Luego sonrió, pícaramente, esa sonrisa que le salía tan natural como el respirar.

-Quiero que me sobornes, acepto metálico o especies, pero tengo predilección por las especies- sonrió de nuevo, al ver la cara atónita de su amigo.

Gerard lo observaba un tanto desconcertado. No tenía la menor duda de sobre qué se refería el guitarrista, pero creía que ese tema había quedado más o menos zanjado tras su boda.

-Cuando ese fotógrafo desvíe la cámara empezamos- murmuró Gerard, señalando un punto detrás de Frank.

Éste se volvió para ver de qué le hablaba el cantante, pero detrás de él sólo había una maciza pared enteramente blanca.

Al mirar hacia delante, de nuevo, unos brazos lo aprisionaron contra el sillón, bajo el peso de otro cuerpo, y una respiración se clavó en su cuello.

Una sonrisa libidinosa iluminó el rostro del guitarrista.

Y, desde ese día, Frank Iero reemplazó su obsesión por los huevos fritos con _bacon_, por una de nueva.

**Fin**


End file.
